


Snow White and the Them

by Morningstarofnight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Disney Movies, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstarofnight/pseuds/Morningstarofnight
Summary: What better way to bond with the Antichrist and his friends post-Armawasn't than by having aDisney marathon?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), The Them & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Snow White and the Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SebastianMoranhasarrived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianMoranhasarrived/gifts).



There were three generally-agreed-upon rules of babysitting: One, neither the kids nor the house get hurt. Two, make sure homework gets done. Three, get the kids to bed at a reasonable hour.

“I don’t think it’s actually _possible_ to fit thirty-one hours of movies into twelve hours, actually,” said Wensleydale.

Crowley waved a hand dismissively. “Ah, linear thinking. Trust me, this will work.”

“Dear, perhaps we _should_ narrow the selection somewhat?” Aziraphale said.

“Well I’m not leaving without watching Mulan _and_ Moana _and_ Brave,” Pepper insisted.

“And we can’t skip The Lion King _or_ The Lion King 2 and of course—”

“—don’t forget the classics—”

“Fantasia’s _my_ favorite, and we’re not leaving either one out—”

Crowley raised his arms theatrically, and silence fell. Five sets of eyes stared back at him defiantly from the shadows of the blanket fort. Adam’s definitely reflected light like a cat for a moment, an observation which Crowley firmly set aside.

Five hours previously, Mr. and Mrs. Young had left for a much-needed weekend getaway, leaving Adam in the company of the nice couple who ran a local Airbnb house down the road. A sleepover with the Them was quickly negotiated and a new friend of theirs, Warlock Dowling, had arrived off the American air base.

Five hours of strategical blanket fort construction and tactical defense preparation later, the night had shaped up for a Disney marathon.

Crowley occupied the arm of Mr. Young’s armchair, long legs casually resting on the other arm and trapping Aziraphale in the seat.

“Since this is Adam’s house, we’ll be starting with his first-choice movie and moving on to one each of yours, and then round again. We have quite the lineup, so I’ve calculated that it should take us until at least four o’clock next morning, starting now at nine in the evening, to make it through your twenty-four picks. Basic time warping.”

Aziraphale raised a hand.

“Crowley, Mrs. Young strictly informed us that they weren’t to stay up all night.”

“They won’t. Sunrise is at half four. If you don’t see the sunrise, you haven’t stayed up all night*,” Crowley said.

[*This comes from the university student school of logic.]

* * *

_…There goes the baker with his tray like always_   
_The same old bread and rolls to sell…_

“I think I’d be a bit cross with her, too, ’f she went round every morning singing about how boring I was,” Adam commented.

A popcorn kernel flew out of the blanket fort and bopped him on the head.

“Hey.” Warlock’s voice emanated from the depths. “She’s awesome, and she gets to have an adventure in a whole-ass enchanted castle with a giant cursed monster.”

Aziraphale’s voice gently floated over the blanket plains. “Language.”

Crowley snorted. “Like you’re one to talk, angel. Did I not hear you saying just the other day—"

“Crowley!” Aziraphale hissed, face turning bright red to the roots of his blond curls.

_…I’m gonna be a mighty king_   
_So enemies beware…_

At this point in the marathon, a chorus of voices sang along every time the music picked up. For this one, Adam was clearly singing the loudest.

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other. The angel took a breath, and Crowley said, “I have some concerns.”

“You think his power’s still—”

“Absolutely. Seems to be doing all right though.”

_…You must be swift as the coursing river_   
_With all the force of the great typhoon_   
_With all the strength of a raging fire_   
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon…_

Pepper emerged from the blanket fort to perform a full battle practice routine in time with the lyrics, with minor coaching and advice on form from Aziraphale. “Keep your sword hand up, child. Feet shoulder-width apart, good strike!”

Crowley yawned and stretched from his new location on the floor in front of the chair. Aziraphale was weaving braids into his lengthening hair. He knew the angel fancied it long, and a contented smirk crossed his face at how quickly he had been able to entice Aziraphale into preening him.

_…I’ve got you four basic food groups: beans, bacon, whiskey, and lard!..._

Brian’s movie choice of Atlantis prompted his insistence on ice cream.

“One scoop,” Aziraphale called back to the kitchen.

Crowley rolled his eyes and draped half his body over the top of the chair, looking upside down to keep an eye on the dessert ratio.

Brian dug the scoop ambitiously into the middle of the ice cream container. There was a _shluck_. An entire rectangle of ice cream dropped into his bowl. Brian froze and locked eyes with Crowley’s upside-down ones.

“One scoop. You’re my witness.”

Crowley gave him a thumbs up.

_…Tell me more, please show me_   
_Something’s familiar about these strangers like me…_

“No! No!” Aziraphale cried. “You may _not_ surf down the stair railings like Tarzan!”

“Brian started it.”

“Nah, Pepper did it last week.”

“Wensleydale!” Adam said. “Listen to Uncle Zira, would you?”

Aziraphale beamed. “Thank you. Now—”

“He’s real mean.”

Crowley burst out laughing at the appalled expression on the angel’s face.

A church bell rang, and the great demon cowered, the haunted music softening and fading until it blended seamlessly into [_Ave Maria_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xXkB-ncF2g). Crowley’s fancy watch said the time was somewhere in between Too Late and Too Early. Without fail, every single child had crashed hard into sleep an hour prior. This left Aziraphale and Crowley curled around each other in the armchair, watching glowing lamps move across a bridge of church windows reflected in water, through a forest of trees whose trunks formed a temple. Through darkness, to the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Movie reference lineup:  
> -Beauty and the Beast ("Belle")  
> -The Lion King ("I Just Can't Wait To Be King")  
> -Mulan ("I'll Make A Man Out Of You")  
> -Atlantis: The Lost Empire (quote from Cookie)  
> -Tarzan ("Strangers Like Me")  
> -Fantasia ("Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria")


End file.
